1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating or preventing tissue damage in an animal afflicted with a catabolic dysfunction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catabolic dysfunctions are those physiological conditions in which the degradation of an anatomical structure occurs. Anatomical structures commonly affected in this manner are skeletal muscle and the lining of the gut. Often such catabolic activity occurs following surgery, sepsis, burn injury, cancer chemotherapy, radiation therapy/injury, glucocorticoid therapy or, often, inadequate food intake. Such catabolic dysfunctions are a major cause of death and disability and are characterized by abnormal glutamine metabolism.
Glutamine is a non-essential amino acid which can be synthesized by most tissues. Unlike most amino acids, glutamine has two amine moieties: an alpha-amino group and an amide group. It is the presence of the amide group which enables glutamine to remove ammonia from the peripheral tissues of the body and transport nitrogen to visceral organs. In addition, it is common for tissues that remove glutamine from the circulation to utilize the carbon skeleton for energy.
Glutaminase and glutamine synthetase are the two principal enzymes involved in the regulation of glutamine metabolism. Glutaminase catalyzes the hydrolysis of glutamine to glutamate and ammonia, while glutamine synthetase catalyzes the synthesis of glutamine from glutamate and ammonia. While most tissues have both of these enzymes, usually one is more active than the other, depending on the particular tissue.
Glutamine synthesis and exportation occurs primarily in skeletal muscle and the brain. In turn, glutamine is consumed by such replicating cells as fibroblasts, lymphocytes, tumor cells and intestinal epithelial cells. Characteristically, these cells possess high levels of glutaminase activity and low levels of intracellular glutamine. This fact may also be clinically significant for patients having large wounds, inflammation associated with infection, or a gastrointestinal dysfunction which precludes normal enteral feeding since, in these cell types, the desirable proliferation of cells in these conditions may depend on the availability of sufficient levels of glutamine.
In the gastrointestinal tract, glutamine is used as a respiratory fuel. The enteral administration of glutamine results in increased uptake of luminal glutamine by the gut mucosa accompanied by a simultaneous decrease in uptake of glutamine from the circulation. Thus, the consumption of glutamine by the gut is balanced between these two sources of glutamine.
Most of the glutamine taken up by the gastrointestinal tract occurs via the epithelial cells lining the villi of the small intestine. The glutamine metabolism which occurs in the small intestine provides a major source of energy for the gut and produces precursors for hepatic ureagenesis and gluconeogenesis by processing nitrogen and carbon from other tissues.
Evidence of the essential role of glutamine in the maintenance of normal intestinal structure and function was suggested in a study by Baskerville et al., British Journal of Experimental Pathology, 61: 132 (1980). These authors lowered the concentration of plasma glutamine to undetectable levels by infusing purified glutaminase into rhesus monkeys, marmosets, rabbits, and mice. As a result of this treatment, these animals displayed vomiting, diarrhea, villus atrophy, mucosal ulcerations, and intestinal necrosis.
Martin et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,817) disclose a composition containing glutamine which is used as a detoxicant, rather than a dietary supplement. In the patent, glutamine is combined synergistically with other amino acids to act directly on a toxin to inhibit any deleterious effect.
In Shive et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,693), the patentees disclose glutamine-containing compositions for the treatment of peptic ulcers.
Further evidence of the potential protective effect of glutamine was shown by Okabe et al., Digestive Disease, 20: 66 (1975), who found that glutamine could protect against aspirin-induced gastric ulcerations in humans.
This visceral glutamine requirement may be even greater during critical illness, when glutamine metabolism by the small intestine is known to be increased (Souba et al., Surgery, 94(2): 342 (1983)).
At present, the nutritional requirements of patients who are unable to feed themselves adequately are met through the administration of enteral or parenteral diets. Enteral diets are usually administered using small-bore tubing which is placed through the nose into the gastric, or duodenal regions, or through surgical implantation as in, for example, gastrostomy, or jejunostomy. Those enteral formulas which are presently available can be divided into four basic categories: elemental, polymeric, modular, and altered amino acids. These formulae contain glutamine. The levels of nutrients present in the enteral diets, however, are generally based upon the dietary requirements of a normal individual and not that of a patient suffering from a catabolic disease.
Elemental formulas require minimal digestive action and are composed primarily of small peptides and/or amino acids, glucose oligosaccharides, and vegetable oil or medium-chain triglycerides.
In polymeric formulas, complex nutrients such as, for example, soy protein, lactalbumin, or casein are utilized as a source of protein; maltodextrins, or corn syrup solids as a source of carbohydrate; and vegetable oils, or milk fat as a source of fat.
Modular diets can be produced by combining protein, carbohydrate, or fat with a monomeric or polymeric formula to meet special nutritional requirements.
Formulas which are composed of altered amino acid compositions are used primarily for patients with genetic errors of nitrogen metabolism or acquired disorders of nitrogen accumulation, the object here being to limit the intake by the patient of certain amino acids which may be detrimental.
Parenteral diets are usually administered intravenously. These intravenous fluids are sterile solutions composed of simple chemicals such as, for example, sugars, amino acids, and electrolytes, which can be easily assimilated.
The term "total parenteral nutrition" (TPN) is used to describe formulas for use in patients who derive their entire dietary requirements intravenously. Total parenteral nutrition formulas, unlike enteral formulas, do not normally contain glutamine. The absence of glutamine from parenteral formulas is due, in part, to concern with respect to its instability at room temperature, and the resulting generation of ammonia and pyroglutamic acid. There has also been concern about the generation of glutamic acid from glutamine because of the potential toxicity of glutamic acid as a neurotransmitter. In fact, these concerns do not appear to be justified. At a pH just below neutrality, glutamine degrades very slowly (Souba, S.C.D. Thesis in Harvard Medical School Library, June, 1984).
Total parenteral nutrition results in villus atrophy, a phenomenon which is generally reversible when oral feedings are resumed. Since TPN formulas lack glutamine, the body's requirements for this amino acid must be derived from synthetic pathways in body tissues.
In patients with critical illnesses, net protein catabolism is associated with markedly diminished muscle glutamine pools (Askanazi et al., Annals of Surgery, 192: 78 (1980); Askanazi et al., Annals of Surgery, 191: 465 (1980)), reduced plasma levels of glutamine (Askanazi et al., Annals of Surgery, 192: 78 (1980); Askanazi et al., Annals of Surgery, 191: 465 (1980)), and a presumed increase in intestinal glutamine utilization (Souba et al., Archives of Surgery, 120: 66 (1985); Souba et al., Surgery, 94(2): 342 (1983)). Glucocorticoids are known to increase glutamine consumption by the small intestine (Souba et al., Surgical Forum, 34: 74 (1983)).
None of the prior art studies have shown that the breakdown of skeletal muscle, the atrophy of intestinal villi, or other catabolic dysfunctions, which occur during total parenteral nutrition, can be prevented through the administration of high levels of glutamine.